1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cover assembly for an open top of a hollow tubular pole and, more particularly, is concerned with a pole top cover expandable bracket assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hollow tubular metal poles having open top ends are widely used to support lighting at various locations and sites. Cover assemblies are typically attached over the open top ends of the poles to prevent entry of moisture and dirt into the interior thereof. One prior art example of such cover assembly includes a flat plate and a plurality of spring clips mounted about the periphery of the plate. To attach the cover assembly to the top end of the pole, the spring clips are inserted over the upper edge of the pole and interfit with an annular groove defined about the interior surface of the pole at a location spaced below the upper edge thereof.
This prior art cover assembly has certain drawbacks which inhibit its acceptability as an adequate means for covering the open top ends of the poles. One drawback is the difficulty of adjusting the spring clips to ensure that they properly fit or seat with the pole groove. Another drawback is the overall complexity and cost of the construction of the cover assembly. Still another drawback is the general clumsiness users tend to experience in handling the cover assembly during installation thereof on the open top end of the pole.
Consequently, a need exists to provide a pole top cover assembly with a construction which can be easily handled and installed so as to eliminate the above-described drawbacks of the prior art pole cover assembly.